plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Date (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Hot Date. 225px |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Move a Zombie to this lane. When destroyed: Do 3 damage to a Zombie here. |flavor text = He's a hot commodity on dating sites such as eGardening, Thatch.com, and OKTulip.}} Hot Date is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability moves a selected zombie onto his lane when he is played and does 3 damage to a zombie on his lane when he is destroyed. He was added in the 2017 Valenbrainz event, along with Sportacus and Stupid Cupid. He became craftable as of update 1.14.13. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Move a Zombie to this lane. When destroyed: Do 3 damage to a Zombie here. *'Set:' Event Card description He's a hot commodity on dating sites such as eGardening, Thatch.com, and OKTulip. Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.14.13 *Became craftable. *Sound change: Now has its own unique sounds; previously the same as The Podfather. Strategies With Hot Date can be described as a combination of and , with the ability to move a zombie to his lane and do damage to the zombie in his lane upon being destroyed. This is useful for low-health threats like Stealthy Imp, Zookeeper, , and Fire Rooster, or Amphibious zombies like Dolphin Rider and .Keep in mind that this plant does not have the Team-Up trait, so he cannot be used to protect other plants. You could also boost Hot Date with strength-boosting cards such as Spineapple if the damage output is not enough. Against Hot Date may be fragile, but he can mess up your strategies and easily take out any zombie with 3 health or less. The best way to handle him is to destroy him with high-health zombies. Armored and shielded zombies excel at this, as their traits reduce the damage they take. Any zombie with high health will do, however. You can use Rolling Stone to destroy him, but keep in mind that he may destroy any zombie you have there. If you are a zombie hero, you can use Smoke Bomb to move the zombie, and then play any trick you like to destroy him. Hot Date is harmless if there is nothing on his lane, unless your opponent uses Spineapple or boosting tricks. You can also Bounce him to remove Hot Date from the field, preventing the ability for a turn. As any hero, you can use Escape through Time on a zombie that is in front of Hot Date. Gallery IMG 2598.png|Hot Date's statistics Hot Date Card PvZH.jpg|Hot Date's card IMG 2596.png|Hot Date's grayed out card HotDateCardImage.png|Hot Date's card image HD-for-Hot-date.png|HD Hot Date JESUS PLANT CHRIST LOOK AT HIS EDGY LITTLE FACE ABOVE THE BOWTIE.png|Hot Date's sprites ValenbrainzBundle.png|Hot Date on an advertisement for the Valenbrainz Bundle IMG 2609.png|A notification about Hot Date being available Hot Date Ads PvZH.png|Hot Date on the advertisement for the Valenbrainz Mega Bundle HotDateDestroyed.png|Hot Date destroyed HotDateActivatingAbility2.png|Hot Date activating his first ability hotdateactivatingability.png|Hot Date activating his second ability AFirebyHotDateafterDestroyed.png|Hot Date exploding after being destroyed AProjectilebyHotDateAfterDestroyed.png|Hot Date's projectiles after being destroyed HotDateAttacking.png|Hot Date attacking 202(2).png|Hot Date cards in the redraw section along with Vanilla, Flourish, and Pea Pod, note that Hot Date does not belong in the Mega-Grow or Smarty classes GardeningGlovesHotDate.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Hot Date HotDateIdle.gif|Hot Date's idle animation qZKLf.jpg|Hot Date while Pecanolith is on the field Trivia *The dating sites mentioned in his description are parodies of real dating sites. **eGardening is a parody of eHarmony. **Thatch.com is a parody of Match.com. **OKTulip is a parody of OKCupid. *He has a few differences from his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart. **In this game, he has dark blue eyes opposed to his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart which has light blue eyes. **Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he becomes angry before exploding. Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Valenbrainz Category:Fire plants